Baby Blue Eyes
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: [UPDATED & COMPLETED] But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right. My eyes don't believe her, But my heart, swears by her. GS. Kristao. TwoChapter. Review, jika berkenan.
1. Chapter 1

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Baby Blue Eyes**

 _Cast :_

 **Wu Yifan (Kris) & Huang Zitao (Tao/ / Honey Peach-nya VVHL /?)**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao**

 _Rated :_

 **T**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance / Romance**

 _Typos' everywhere. Ini bisa dibilang Songfict-nya A rocket to the moon yang 'Baby Blue Eyes', lagu romance pertama yang Aku sukai, dan ya menurutku lagu ini lagu romance terbaper sepanjang masa hehe selain I miss you dan lainnya ;3. Ff ini_ _ **Gender Switch**_ _. Kalau gak bisa bayangin tao bermata biru, coba liat foto tao waktu di MAMA 2014._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

.

.

.

.

 _But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right. My eyes don't believe her, But my heart, swears by her._

.

..

.

Suara petikan gitar yang juga diiringi sebuah suara membuat kedua mataku merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa, bagimana tidak. Jika saat ini kau terjebak disebuah pesta yang berisikan orang- orang _mellow_ dan juga patah hati. Memang sedikit aneh untuk menggelar pesta bagi _mereka_ , tapi bagaimana lagi jika kini sang pemilik pesta juga sedang di mode mellow. Oh Sehun, si raja pesta tersendu diabad 21 ini, ia bilang bahwa kekasihnya pergi dengan lelaki lain di hari Ia akan melamar gadis itu.

"Kris, terima kasih sudah datang," seru Sehun sambil merangkul bahuku dengan tatapan sendunya, akupun hanya balas menepuk pundaknya dan mulai menuntunnya duduk di salah satu kursi kosong disana,

"Sebenarnya Gadis _mu_ itu kenapa?," tanyaku memecah keheningan kami,

"Ia memilih pergi dengan tunangan pilihan Ayahnya, dan aku hanya bisa menerimanya dengan tidak lapang dada," jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, akupun menghela nafas lalu kembali menepuk pelan pundaknya menandakan bahwa aku mengasihinya.

Kami berdua larut dengan pikiran kami, hingga sebuah teriakan seorang wanita membuyarkan pikiran kami, disana aku bisa melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam kelam sedang membungkukkan badannya begitu dalam pada seorang wanita yang gaunnya tercecar minuman berwarna pekat. Si Wanita terus mengumpat gadis didepannya, hingga Sehun menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung membawa pergi si Gadis bersurai hitam, akupun mengikuti mereka dari belakang tanpa ada niatan untuk memberi tahu Sehun bahwa aku mengikutinya.

Saat sudah tidak ditempat yang mereka tuju, aku bisa melihat si Gadis menangis dipelukkan Sehun, dan juga Sehun yang menenangkannya.

"Kris, kemarilah. Kukenalkan dengan adik _ku_ ," seru Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis tadi, akupun langsung menghampirinya dengan gaya sekeren mungkin, jual pesona pada seorang gadis, boleh- boleh saja, bukan?

"Nah, Zi. Kenalkan ini adalah _Sahabat_ _Gege_ yang juga orang China, namanya Wu Yifan tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Kris,"

Setelah kalimat panjang Sehun itu, aku bisa melihat wajah si gadis bersurai hitam, sesuai dengan ekspetasiku, hidung mancung, bibir merah muda merekah yang menandakan bahwa itu memang warna asli bibirnya, rambut berkilau dan juga badan yang indah untuk selalu dipandangi dalam _kondisi_ apapun, tapi dari segalanya jangan lupakan kedua bola matanya yang berbentuk pas dengan wajahnya dan berwarna biru laut, saat kedua mata kami bertemu aku seperti tenggelam disebuah lautan lepas tak berhiu, dengan arus ombak yang tenang dan juga menyejukkan.

" _Nihaoma Gege_ , Aku Zitao, _Gege_ bisa memanggilku Tao atau apapun sesuai keinginan _Gege_."

Perkenalan yang biasa saja tapi setelah perkenalan itu, aku tidak bisa sedetikpun tidak memikirkan ZItao, kedua manik kembarnya itu sungguh menghipnotisku. Sungguh, aku jatuh kepadanya.

Dan mulai saat itu, aku meng _klaim_ bahwa Zitao akan kupanggil, ' _Mine_ '.

.

.

.

 _My eyes are no good- blind without her,  
The way she moves, I never doubt her._

.

.

.

Beruntung.

Itulah yang selalu ku katakana pada teman- temanku saat aku berkata bahwa aku menemukan gadis yang sangat tepat untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku, Sehun pun meresponnya dengan baik, ia bilang asal tidak membuat Zitao _nya_ menangis, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar.

Kini aku sedang bersama beberapa temanku, berbicara berbagai hal hingga semua bahasa kami keluar, tapi obrolan kami berhenti saat kami melihat seorang gadis berpakaian bak _Minion_ bernyanyi dan menari didepan café yang kami gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama. Aku hanya bisa terperangah melihat kelakuannya, bahkan Sehun hanya tertawa terbahak saat melihat adegan itu, ia bilang Zitao memang aneh, dan itu yang membuatnya _special_.

Aku tidak merasa malu saat dengan lantang mengatakan, bahwa gadis aneh berbaju kuning biru itu adalah pujaan hatiku, dengan mata birunya ia menari dengan lincah menghibur para anak jalanan dan anak- anak yang melintasinya.

Aku bersumpah bahwa kini aku seperti buta jika tidak bisa melihat mata birunya, dan setiap gerakan bodoh yang ia lakukan, aku tidak pernah membencinya. Akan kubuat menjadi memori jangka panjang dan menjadikannya sebuah kisah untuk anak-cucuku kelak.

.

.

.

 _When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams._

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian 'Gadis Minion' itu kini teman- temanku sudah tidak meledekku, mereka bahkan kagum karena setelah Zitao melakukan hal bodoh itu, ia berlari kearah kami dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun sambil meminum minuman yang ada dihadapannya, itu adalah minumanku. Ya minumanku. _Indirect Kiss_.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk dijadikan sebuah _charity_ untuk anak- anak pengidap kanker di Rumah Sakit Kanker terbesar di China, bukankah menyenangkan? Responnya juga sangat baik. Aku senang melakukannya."

Ungkapnya sambil duduk dipangkuan Sehun, oh jangan lupakan kedua manik kembarnya yang terus bersinar saat bercerita, kami semua dibuat terdiam saat ia berkata seperti itu, bahkan kini Chanyeol, salah satu temanku, meminta maaf karena sudah tertawa sangat keras atas sikap bodoh namun dermawan Zitao tadi. Zitao hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu kami larut dengan obrolan berbeda dengan bertambahnya satu orang lain dimeja ini.

Setelah puas dan kehabisan stock obrolan kini aku, Sehun, dan Zitao sudah didalam mobil keluaran 2010 dengan posisi Sehun yang mengemudi dan ZItao yang tertidur di jok belakang, tanpa ada yang tahu takdir, mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti tiba-tiba, mogok.

Kami kembali tidak mengetahui takdir, kini kami hanya bisa menunggu mobil Derek untuk menjemput kami. Sebelum aku membuka obrolan dengan Sehun, aku merasa seseorang memegang lenganku dan menggoyangkannya secara perlahan.

" _Gege_ , ZItao ingin pipis,"

Berakhirlah aku yang menungguinya dibalik semak-semak rimbun disana, walaupun ia sedang tidak dihadapanku, ia terus mengajakku berbicara, ia bilang itu mengurangi ketakutannya,

" _Gege_ ,"

"Apa?,"

"Apa _Gege_ memiliki kekasih?,"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?,"

"Kekasih _Gege_ , maaf aku masih menyukai _George Ezra_ daripada _Gege_ ,"

"Kau menyukai penyanyi bersuara aneh itu?,"

"Suara aneh apa, _George_ itu sangat keren, apalagi suaranya, jangan menyepelekannya _Ge_!,"

"iyaiya maafkan _Gege_. Apa kau sudah?,"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah _jemputan_ kami datang, kini aku sudah berada di kasur empukku, tidak memakan waktu banyak hingga ku tertidur dan bermimpi bahwa aku sedang berkencan manis dengan Zitao, Ia yang selalu berceloteh, tidak membuatku kesal, bahkan aku menyukai suaranya. Didunia nyata ataupun hanya sebuah bunga tidur.

.

.

.

 _She's a doll, a catch, a winner_ _  
_ _I'm in love and no beginner_

 _Could ever grasp or understand just what she means_

.

.

.

Hubunganku dengan Zitao berjalan sangat baik, bahkan kini kami sering jalan- jalan bersama bahkan kami juga sering untuk makan malam bersama. Entah kenapa setiap kami pergi bersama, terkadang aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia maksud, ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang mencintai Misteri, hingga akhirnya ia menjelma menjadi salah satunya. Dengan pakaian seadanya, ia terlihat seperti boneka, rambutnya, mata birunya dan semuanya. Ia seperti _Barbie_ didunia nyata, bahkan kelakukannyapun begitu menggemaskan, hingga bisa membuatmu berteriak dan ingin memeluknya begitu erat.

"Zi, kau ingin mak-,"

" _Gege_! Berhenti, ada seekor anak kucing tadi didepan jalan raya!," teriaknya lalu turun begitu saja dari mobil sesaat setelah aku memberhentikan mobil dengan tiba-tiba. Akupun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, hingga aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena kini ia terlihat sedang menangis sambil memeluk seekor anak kucing mati, bajunya dipenuhi darah, oh jangan lupakan air mata yang beranak sungai dipipi gembilnya.

" _gege_ , kucingnya mati.. hueeeee…"

Beberapa bulan kenal dengan Zitao, meyakinkanku bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, karena ya aku mencintainya tanpa paksaan, aku seperti jatuh bebas pada dirinya, dan aku berharap ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

.

.

.

 _Baby, baby blue eyes,  
Stay with me by my side;  
'Til the mornin', through the night._

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya, awalnya ia terkejut, tapi tak berapa lama setelah itu ia menganggukan kepalanya dan menghambur kepelukanku, ia memelukku begitu erat begitupun sebaliknya. Kami menikmati momen kami dengan begitu nyata,

" _Ge_ , terima kasih sudah mencintaiku,"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Zi."

Menjadi sepasang kekasih idaman para orang- orang, itulah kami sekarang, walaupun Zitao tidak pernah mau mengakuinya, ia bilang cukup dengan hadirnya Aku disisinya ia akan tetap merasa senang.

Seperti saat ini, kami sedang berkencan disebuah danau buatan miliki negeri ginseng, Korea Selatan. Setiap moment yang kami rasakan begitu nyata dan benar,

"Gege, ayo membeli barang _couple_ ," serunya lalu menarikku kedepan toko aksesoris yang tersedia disana, dengan semangat ia mencari barang incarannya, hingga manik birunya jatuh kepada dua boneka serigala, dengan semangat ia membeli dua boneka itu, dan dengan cepat ia memberikan satu padaku, ia bilang dua boenka itu adalah anakku dengan anaknya, awalnya ia ingin memilih seekor panda tapi, manik birunya tidak berhasil mencari sosok itu. Hingga pilihannya jatuh pada dua boneka serigala ini.

Perjalanan kami terus berlanjut hingga tiba dimalam hari, aku yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pantai, walaupun sedikit gila bagi orang Asia seperti kami, tapi itu tetaplah menyenangkan. Lihatlah betapa bahagianya Zitao saat melihat pantai, ia bilang ia sangat mencintai Pantai seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri, ia juga berkata bahwa ia ingin tinggal didekat pantai suatu hari nanti.

Keadaan begitu gelap saat ini, tapi tidak menyingkirkan kesempatan kami untuk sedikit bermain di bibir pantai, bahkan binar di mata birunya terlihat cukup jelas saat ini, indah dan mempesona, hingga akhirnya aku mengangkatnya dengan gaya pengantin menuju kap mobilku. Dengan perlahan aku menidurkannya diatas kap mobil, disusul dengan diriku yang duduk memangku kepalanya sambil menyandar pada kaca mobil. Kami menikmati suasana kali ini, dengan aku yang terus mengusap surainya dan ia yang menggumamkan lagu _Ed Sheeran_ yang berjudul 'Drunk'.

"Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?," tanyaku sambil terus mengusap rambutnya dan memfokuskan pandanganku padanya,

"Hanya terlintas saja,

 _I'll be druuuunk agaaaiiin~_ ,"

Jawabnya sambil menyanyikan sepetong lagu tersebut, dan kamipun hanya tertawa saat suaranya pecah dibeberapa bait. Kami sangat menikmati waktu itu, hingga akhirnya tanpa kami sadari kami tertidur diatas kap mobil dengan posisi yang tidak berubah sama sekali, aku yang memangku kepalanya dan aku yang menyandar pada kaca depan mobil.

Aku berharap ia bisa terus berada disisiku, tidak hanya dari malam hingga pagi, tapi selamanya, ya sampai namanya dan namaku tertera disebuah batu nisan.

.

.

.

 _Well baby,  
Stand here, holdin' my sides,  
Close your baby blue eyes;  
Every moment feels right._

.

.

.

Menjadi kekasihnya bukan berarti aku sudah tau seluk beluknya, kini aku bisa melihatnya sedang diperlakukan kasar oleh beberapa gadis penindas di sekolahnya, oh bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa ia masih bersekolah di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Korea, well itulah dia. Zitao, yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 dan sebentar lagi menjadi murid kelas 3.

Sesegera mungkin aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang akan disiram oleh cairan lengket berwarna kelabu, aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang pasti cairan itu begitu bau dan menjijikkan. Dengan masih mendekap ZItao, aku memandang gadis- gadis itu, setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan, mereka lari bak melihat setan sambil berteriak meminta maaf pada ZItao. Dengan perlahan aku memabwa Zitao, isak tangisnya masih terdengar, hingga aku membawanya untuk tertidur diatasku, kini kami berada di jok belakang mobilku. Aku tidak cukup gila untuk membuatnya tertidur diatasku di depan umum.

Dengan perlahan aku mengelus punggungnya, ia masih terisak dengan keras, hingga akhirnya tangisnya berhenti, ia bercerita kenapa ia bisa menjadi korban _bully_ , ia bilang awalnya ia hanya murid biasa, hingga salah satu 'Pangeran' Sekolah menyukainya dan ia tidak menerima pernyataan cinta si 'Pangeran' itu karena sudah mulai tertarik kepadaku, bolehkah aku menyombongkan diri saat ini, setelahnya hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah itu membencinya, ia yang memang terlalu baik dan lembut atau _bodoh_ , ia merelakan dirnya menajdi korban _Bully_.

"lalu kemana 'pangeran' sekolah itu?," tanyaku sambil mengelus dan membuat pola dipipi gembilnya,

"Ia pindah sekolah setelah aku menolaknya, ada yang bilang ia pergi ke Amerika tapi entahlah aku tidak peduli. _Gege_ , hentikan! Geli!."

Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan terus menjaganya, jika diperbolehkan untuk egois, aku ingin ia selalu kembali menjadikanku sebagai tiangnya, aku ingin menjadi hal yang selau membuat ia bangkit dan berdiri dengan begitu angkuh, dan aku juga ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan beristirahat semuanya akan terasa baik- baik saja, selama masih ada kata kami pada hubungan ini.

.

.

.

 _And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Awalnya mau dibuat versi Hunkai, tapi pas pagipagi feel-nya ilang, jadi pake OTP yang udah jarang diomongin sama fandom, tapi selalu Berjaya di hati para KTHS. Ff ini comeback aku menjadi Author KrisTao. Sumpah Author haus sama moment real ataupun kodekodeannya si Ipan sama Peach TT**

 **Review?**

Jika berkenan :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan terus menjaganya, jika diperbolehkan untuk egois, aku ingin ia selalu kembali menjadikanku sebagai tiangnya, aku ingin menjadi hal yang selalu membuat ia bangkit dan berdiri dengan begitu angkuh, dan aku juga ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan beristirahat semuanya akan terasa baik- baik saja, selama masih ada kata kami pada hubungan ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And I may feel like a fool,  
But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Si Gadis idamanku itu, tidak lebih dari seorang _pecundang_ di Sekolahnya, ia selalu di tindas karena hal yang menurutku, sangatlah bodoh. Si Gadis yang selalu ceria itu tidak ada jika kau menguntitnya di Sekolah. Ia menajdi gadis yang tertutup, bahkan ia selalu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan mata birunya. Seperti orang bodoh, aku selalu memperhatikan Zitao saat ia berada di Sekolah, tak ada niatan untuk menghampirinya. Aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Tidak ada lengkingan khas Zitao disana, tidak ada tawa besar yang keluar dari bibirnya saat disana, Zitaoku berubah menjadi si tuna wicara.

Aku tidak merasa buruk saat tahu bahwa ia berubah saat disekolah, karena aku bukanlah lelaki yang cukup kasar. Aku masih memiliki hati untuk tidak memutuskan sebuah hubungan karena masalah seperti ini, aku terus menghinanya dalam diam, tapi kembali keawal dari mengapa semua ini terjadi, aku mencintainya.

Dengan wajah terbaikku, aku menghampiri Zitao yang sedang diam menunggu sebuah bis datang dihadapannya, beberapa siswa mengalihkan pandangan mereka padaku, tapi fokusku hanya ku berikan pada Zitao.

"Selamat sore, Zi,"

sapaku lalu duduk disebelahnya, ia tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan ia makin menundukkan kepalanya, akupun menggoyangkan lengannya, hingga tak kurasa kini kepalanya sudah bersandar dibahuku, kedua manik birunya tertutup, bahkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun menggendong ala pengantin Zitao menuju mobilku, beberapa siswa dan siswi memperhatikan kami dengan wajah idiot mereka, hingga aku merasa pergerakan digendonganku,

" _Gege_?,"

"Bermimpi dengan indah, ZI?."

Masih dengan pakaian seragamnya dan juga baju seadanya yang kukenakan, aku kembali membawanya menuju pantai yang tidak cukup jauh dari tempat kami tinggal, kini aku mengajaknya untuk berdansa di bibir pantai dengan alunan music yang keluar dari gumaman di bibirku, ia terlihat senang, bahkan mata birunya itu kembali berbinar, dan aku menyukainya.

"Kau Bodoh, Zi,"

Secara perlahan binar di mata biru itu mulai meredup,

"Kau bukan terlalu baik, kau seorang yang sangat amat bodoh, Zi,"

Tak ada perubahan dari manic itu, masih meredup, bahkan hampir berkaca-kaca,

"Kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik,"

"kau lemah,"

"Kau tidak berguna,"

Air mata mulai menganak sungai dipipi gembilnya, bahkan kini ia mulai menurunkan lengannya yang tadi masih bertengger manis di leherku, tapi sebelum kedua lengan itu terlepas sepenuhnya, aku kembali mengertakan pelukanku,

"Tapi, walaupun kau seperti itu, akulah yang paling bodoh jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu," lanjutku sambil menempelkan kedua kening kami,

"Apa maksudmu?,"

tanyanya sambil menatap langsung kedua bola mataku, dengan sedikit menghela nafas, aku kembali menggumamkan sebuah lagu romansa untuk mengiringi kami berdansa, tatapan menuntutnya membuatku terdiam dan mulai mencium bibir merah alaminya. Rasanya begitu aneh, bibirnya begitu lembut dan juga sedikit asin, mungkin efek setelah dia menangis, tapi semakin ku perdalam, rasanya semakin aneh, ya sangat aneh hingga membuatku menemukan nikotinku sendiri.

Aku memanglah manusia terbodoh di dunia ini, karena aku mau berkencan dengan manusia kedua terbodoh didunia, bahkan walaupun dengan pakaian seadanya, si manusia bodoh ini berani mengajak berdansa pada wanitanya di bibir pantai, tanpa alunan musik asli, hanya gumaman sangau dari bibir salah satunya. tapi, bukankah memang harus seperti itu? Si pintar dengan si pintar dan si bodoh dengan si bodoh lainnya, aku memang bodoh, tapi aku satu-satunya lelaki yang akan selalu mengajaknya berdansa pada kondisi apapun.

.

.

.

 _I drive her home when she can't stand,  
I like to think I'm a better man  
For not lettin' her do what she's been, known to do._

.

.

.

Kembali kujalani hari dengan sendu, aku tidak memiliki dua kepribadian, tapi _mereka_ lah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Dengan terus menundukkan kepala, aku berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sekolahku, tidak bahkan ini seperti bukan sekolah. Ini bagaikan neraka dunia bagiku, aku tidak bisa melawan, karena aku terlalu lemah dan bodoh. Ya, aku mengakui apa yang dikatakan Kris, aku bukan terlalu baik, tapi bodoh.

Aku tidak akan pernah membencinya setelah ia berkata seperti itu, bahkan kini aku merenunginya. Tanpa kusadari kini ada seorang gadis bersurai coeklat mendorongku dari tangga terakhir untuk menuju kelasku, dengan secara tiba-tiba, aku merasa kini aku sudah duduk dilantai, aku merasa berputar, bahkan kupingkupun berdengung, aku seperti kehilangan kesadaranku, hingga suara bel berbunyi membuatku tersadar.

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi pandanganku kabur bahkan kaki kananku seperti kebas dan sulit untuk digunakan berjalan, tapi dengan keteguhan aku mulai melangkah, tapi kini rasa lain muncul, aku merasa sangat mual dan juga kepalaku pening, telingaku masih berdengung, hingga akhirnya satu hal yang kuingat adalah gelak tawa Jung Soo Wan didepanku. 

Aku kembali mendapati kedua manik birunya tertutup, bahkan kini aku tidak hanya saja mendapatkan maniknya yang tertutup tapi, bengkak yang cukup besar di sisi pergelanagan kaki kanannya, luka lecet di sekitar kakinya, dan juga memar-memar biru dilengannya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini, karena saat aku akan menjemputnya makan malam, Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya berkata bahwa ZItao kini sedang berbaring di kasur karena jatuh didorong salah satu temannya.

Aku mengelus surai hitamnya, hingga kedua manik yang kutungu-tunggu terbuka juga, dengan perlahan ia tersenyum saat melihatku berada di hadapannya, selama beberapa menit kami hanya saling memandang dan tersenyum. Ia mencoba untuk merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, tapi sebelum ia berhasil duduk, dahinya mengernyit sambil mengerang kesakitan,

"Kakimu terkilir, jadi jangan banyak bergerak. Atau tulangmu akan kembali bergeser."

Sederet kalimat itu membuatnya menghela nafas yang dalam,

"Jika kau banyak menghela nafas, kebahagianmupun akan berkurang,"

"Pembohong,"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada seorang gadis yang sedang sakit,"

"kau terlalu banyak bermain Media Sosial,"

"Aku tahu. Kau seharusnya juga sepertiku,"

"tidak ada untungnya,"

"tentu ada, setiap hal yang kita lakukan pasti membuahkan hasil."

Kini aku bisa kembali merasakan tawanya, bahkan kedua matanya melengkung indah. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami itu dengan berbincang segala hal, hingga sebuah pangglan alam membuat kami mengehentikan perbincangan kami, dengan penuh keyakinan ZItao mencoba untuk menurunkan kedua kakinya, tapi setelah akan mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya jatuh kembali ke kasur, maka dengan perlahan aku menggendong ala pengantin kembali dirinya menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Ia terlihat bersemu, mungkin malu, maka dengan perlahan kududukan tubuh itu diatas kloset, dengan menunggu didepan pintu aku terus membayangkan senyum dan tawa indahnya. Dan juga, menggendongnya seperti tadi membuatku merasa seperti lelaki terbaik sepanjang masa. Setelah beres dengan kegiatannya, kini kami sedang duduk berhadapan dimeja belajar Zitao, akupun mengambil sebuah spidol dari alat tulis yang ZItao sediakan dimejanya, ia terlihat bingung hingga ia memekik saat aku mulai melingkari memar-memar biru di lengannya, kini memar-memar itu terlihat dengan jelas, karna aku mempertegasnya dengan spidol. Ia terlihat meringis lalu tertawa, ia terus tertawa hingga akupun ikut tertawa, dengan diselingi tawanya ia berkata hal yang tidak akan pernah terbayang olehku,

"Aku seperti anjing _Dalmatian_."

.

.

.

 _She wears heels and she always falls,  
So I let her think she's a know-it-all._

.

.

.

Penderitaannya akan berakhir malam ini, tidak bermaksud untuk membual, kini dengan balutan _little black dress_ , Zitao terlihat anggun dan cantik. Dari kepala hingga lutut Ia terlihat begitu menakjubkan, tetapi tidak dengan kakinya. Satu hal yang akan selalu aku ingat tentang gadis didepanku ini.

 _High Heels._

Gadis ini tidak akan pernah bisa memakai sepatu tinggi itu, bahkan walaupun ia memaksanya ia terus menerus jatuh, bahkan ia berhasil membuat luka gores di lengan kirinya. Tapi dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan malam ini, ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mengenakan _heels_. Saat tiba diacara perpisahannya itu, ia seketika menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan perlahan ia menarik lenganku dan mengajakku untuk berjalan lebih masuk ke pesta itu. Beberapa temannya terlihat terkejut saat melihat wajah berseri dari Zitao _ku_ , dan bahkan ada yang memuji manik birunya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, kami menikmati pesta ini dengan suka cita, bahkan Zitao terus tersenyum dan tertawa. Kami makan, minum, dan juga berdansa. Tidak peduli bahwa keesokan harinya, ia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Kembali dengan inti permasalahan, kini kaki jenjangnya itu sudah terbebas dari sepatu berhak tinggi bernama _High Heels_ , sesat setelah ia hampir jatuh didepan kolam renang, ia mencabut sepatu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Kami terus berdansa bersama, hingga seorang _Disc Jokey_ memutar lagu _pesta sesungguhnya_.

Kini biarlah ia melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan didepan teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut teman, biarkan Zitao merasakan bagaimana bebasnya menjadi diri sendiri tanpa perlu memikirkan akan ada yang mencibirnya.

Hingga tarian kami berhenti, saat ia kembali membuat kaki kanannya terkilir.

.

.

.

 _But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right.  
My eyes don't believe her,  
But my heart, swears by her._

.

.

.

Menikah.

Kata yang terus terucap dari bibir kedua orang tuaku, mereka bilang bahwa aku harus segera menikah, jika tidak aku akan menjadi bujangan tua selamanya. _Hell_ , bukankah mereka tahu bahwa aku memiliki kekasih manis bernama Zitao?

Sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu, hanya saja aku sering mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku memang benar memiliki kekasih, tapi mereka tidak pernah mempercayainya karena, mereka butuh bukti, yaitu dengan cara membawa ZItao didepan mereka, saat itu juga.

Hubunganku dengan Zitao memang selalu baik, bahkan kemarin kami baru kembali mengadakan kencan di pantai, terdengar seperti tidak memiliki modal, tapi yang sudah kukatakan selagi masih ada kata kita di hubungan ini, kami akan sangat bersyukur. Dan kata 'kami' itu masih terus ada hingga saat ini, saat dimana aku terus dihantui pertanyaan,

"kapan menikah?."

Secara perlahan aku mulai menjelaskan maksud dari keinginan kedua orang tuaku pada Zitao, dan juga Sehun. Aku tidak tahu Sehun ambil bagian apa dalam percakapanku dengan Zitao ini,

"Sehun, kenapa kau disini?," tanyaku lalu memandang sinis si lelaki bersurai hitam ini,

"tentu aku menjadi wali ZItao," jawabnya lalu menarik bahu ZItao hingga kini bahunya dan bahu Ztao menempel,

"yaya terserahmu, tapi aku kali ini serius," lanjutku sambil memasang wajah serius andalanku, seketika kami semua diam, larut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing, hingga rentetan kata yang terucap dari bibir Zitao menjadi jalan masalah kami.

Dengan badan tegap dan langkah yang pasti, kini disebelahku ada seorang agdis cantik berdandan sopan nan manis sambil menggandeng lenganku, sedangkan aku hanya memakai pakaian _kebangsaan_ ku dan ya sedikit _pomade_ dikepalaku. Jika kalian pikir kami akan menikah, tentu saja bukan, kini kami sedang dalam perjalanan bertemu kedua orang tuaku, aku bisa merasakan betapa gugupnya Zitao dengan tangannya yang berkeringat. _Skin ship_ yang kami lakukan hanya semata-mata agar kami bisa menguatkan diri masing- masing, tidak bermaksud lebih, karena Zitao masihlah terlalu muda untuk urusan seperti itu.

Ketukkan pintupun berbunyi, kini terlihat kedua orang tuaku yang juga sudah berpakaian rapih dan sopan, dengan menggunakan tatakrama negara kami, kini kami berempat sudah berada di ruang tamu. Kedua orang tuaku mulai bertanya hal-hal yang sangatlah tidak terlalu penting; siapa namamu, berapa usiamu, kau bersal dari mana dan keluarga siapa, dimana kau sekolah sekarang, kau tinggal dengan siapa disini, dan berbelas-belas pertanyaan lainnya. Tak terasa, kami berbincang hingga waktu akan siang, dengan semangat Ibu meminta Zitao untuk membantunya memasak, dengan gugup Zitao menerima permintaan itu. Aku yang tidak menahu tentang bakat memasak Zitao hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Zitao tidak terlalu bodoh dengan urusan dapur.

Entah sudah beberapa kali aku mendnegar tawa Ibu dari dapur, saat aku ingin , melihat kondisi didalam sana, Ayah dengan sigap menahanku, hingga kini aku dibuat mati penasaran. Setelah beberapa jam bertarung di dapur kini makan siang kami sudah bertata rapih di meja makan, tapi tidak dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Zitao. Tepung, telur, atau apapaun entahlah aku apa menyebutnya banyak hinggap diseluruh badan Zitao, wajahnya pun terlihat _nelangsa_ , manik birunya berkaca- kaca. Tetapi kedua orangtuaku malah tertawa terbahak.

Makan siang kami berjalan dengan lancar, ditambah dengan Ibu yang bersemangat menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi di Dapur tadi, bahkan Zitao yang tadi menangispun tertawa, tepatnya menertawai kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Hari itu berjalan dengan baik, hingga di malam hari, aku melihat ZItao yang memakai baju tidur dengan kostum Dinosaurus, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil dimataku. Sampai pemikiran, menyesal berkencan dengannya muncul dikepalaku, tapi setelah merasakan debaran di dadaku yang begitu cepat, aku membuang pemikiran itu, dengan debaran didada ini, aku meyakini bahwa aku memang telah jatuh pada diri seorang Huang ZItao.

.

.

.

 _I swear, I've been there.  
I swear, I've done that.  
I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those_

.

.

.

Beruntung.

Kembali kudapatkan makna dari kata itu, kini dengan toksedo hitam dan rambut yang ditata rapih, aku bisa merasakan tegangnya menjadi seorang mempelai pengantin pria. Aku merasa baru kemarin aku berkenalan dan menjali kasih dengan ZItao, tapi entah mengapa mereka bilang bahwa kami sudah terlalu lama berkencan. Lagipula, apakah 5 tahun itu waktu yang lama untuk berkencan? Bagiku, tidak, bahkan itu terlalu cepat, sepeti kataku tadi seperti baru kemarin. Tapi kini, aku, tidak masih ada kata kita dihubunganku dengan ZItao, kami berada disalah satu tempat suci dimana kami bisa mengucapkan janji suci kami.

Bagaikan disebuah layar lebar, Aku yang sudah berada didepan, menunggu seseorang yang menjadi pilihanku untuk mengisi kekosongan itu, bagaikan terdapa tombol _slow motion_ , ZItao berjalan dengan anggun kehadapanku dengan Ayahnya yang berada disebelahnya dan menggenggam erat lengannya. Seperti acara ppengucapan janji suci lainnya, kami melakukannya sesuai dengan ketentuan, bahkan penyatuan bibirpun sudah terjadi. Kini kami sedang berada di acara _resepsi_ pernikahan, kami menggelarnya di pantai, sudah kubilang pantai adalah tempat terbaik untuk berkencan dan juga untuk menikah. Melakukan hubungan suami-istri di pantaipun terdengar _sexy_ , bukan?

Diiringi dengan musik yang _nyata_ dan debaran ombak yang menghadang karang, kini Aku dan Zitao kembali berdansa dibibir pantai dengan pakian yang lebih layak dan indah, kami mengulang apa yang pernah kami lakukan disini walaupun dengan status hubungan kami yang baru. Aku selalu terhipnotis dengan warna mata Zitao, warna mata yang selalu membuatku terpana dan mabuk kepayang.

Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti wanita dihapanku, aku bersumpah akan selalu menjaga wanita dihadapanku, aku bersumpah akan selalu menjadi tiangnya. Aku kembali bersumpah bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untuk selalu bisa melihat dan menjaga manik birunya,

 _Zitao, My Baby Blue Eyes_.

 _I Love You._

 _Forever._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Akun in awalnya 'BabboYeoja' tapi karena Saya udah gak bego lagi dan yeah I just woke up from daydreaming, saya ganti penname dengan pake nama asli, so jan pada bingung yoo~  
**

* * *

(balesan review,yo~!)

 **LVenge** **:** Yep, Tao juga pake lens biru waktu di 'London's fashion week', makasih udah di 'welcome'in, aku merasa terharu u,u. Ini udah dilanjut sekalian end hehe

 **anhexolsasa** **:** Udah dilanjut nih, ya semoga aja mereka ngode- ngode jadi /lah

 **Yasota** **:** Ommo dibilang bagus ceritanya *-*, makasiiih, semoga bisa dan ada banyak waktu buat buanyakin ff Kristao, amin

 **wuziperr** : ternyata kita samaaa, lagian Terkahir kodean mereka yang helicopter masa TT, makasih udah di semangatin~

 **celindazifan** : Kris bisa romantis ko, soalnya Authornya terlalu lelah dengan ff yang kris dingin kek es batu terus Taonya tersakiti (walaupun muka dia nelangsa hehe) /?, makasih udah ditungguin ceritanya..

 **Rhy TaemZi** : Mereka emang sweet *-* ; YEAAH *KIBAR-KIBAR BENDERA KTHS* ; xiexie udah di semangatin

 **Rina271** : yep boneka serigala itu, yang semoga aja sampe sekarang masih di keep sama Kristao TT ; kenapa two shoot? Karena ini Songfict u,u, jadi aku ngikutin lirik lagunya, maaf yaa; ini udah di next sekalian end, makasih udah nyemangatin

 **Skylar Otsu** : Semoga bisa dan ada banyaak waktu, amiiiiin

 **buian princess syahrini** : sebenernya pangeran sekolah itu ga dibuatin cast-nya, jadi bebas mau siapa aja, tapi kalau selintas aku ngebayanginnya Bobby iKON hehe; tao muka nelangsa sih walaupun sekarang sok-sokan mau jadi bad-boy /? aku buat dia kaya krakternya Kim SoHyun di school2015, di bully hayu dan diem (kalau buat school lifenya)

 **ZITAO00** : makasih udah mau dibaca, ommo ffnya dipuji banget sama kamu *terharu* ; btw aku aja yang nulis ff-nya geli sendiri bacanya /lah. Semoga di chap ini suka juga yaa

* * *

 **Shock moment saat lagi baca review; 'senpai' ngereview *-* kyaaa gak nyangka bisa direview sama 'Skylar Otsu' sama 'Yasota'. Dan ternyata 'Yasota' juga ngereview ff-ku yang lain TT.**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya, yang udah Review; Follow; Favorit; semoga kalian semua suka sama Chapt terakhir ini, semoga gangebosenin dan kecepetan yaaa TT**

 **Okeh, Bye~**

# **zwolftazha**


End file.
